Ace Wilson
Player: 'pisswater *'Name: 'PFC. Ace Walker Wilson *'Meaning: *'Nicknames: '''Private, Jerk, Ass *'Gender: 'Male *'Age: '25 *'Nationality: 'American *'Build: 'small but athletic *'Height: '5'7" *'Weight: '180~lbs *'Team: 'RED *'Job Class: 'Soldier *'Current Load-Out: 'Direct Hit, Gunboats, Equalizer (probably) *'Parents: 'Jo and Leslie Wilson *'Siblings: 'Leslie, Matt, and Jack *'Offspring: '''The unborn babby >:y Personality small and angry History Pre-TFI: he sucks at staying in the army History with TFI: Ace started his job with RED at a small base called Lumberyard mostly used to train new employees. He was quickly informed by the team leader that he had been the worst recruit in the history of his time there as leader. But dispite the rocky start, after a few months and a ridiculous number of respawns, Ace was showing decent improvement. He even became good friends with the team leader. It was about time for him to be transferred out to a larger base when he was handpicked for another small base. The base was called Viaduct and was up north, high in the moutains where snow was constant and the trains rarely made stops. That is about all that he can say about the base without giving up classified information. Ace developed a close relationship with a spy. They broke up when Ace found out that he had been cheating him with one of the BLUs. A while later, a new engineer was transfered in. She and Ace didn't really care for each other at first, getting into verbal fights pretty often. But they grew on each other and actually got close enough to start dating. It wasn't long before the base was shut down and the remainders of the two teams were sent off to fill positions in other bases. Ace was fortunate enough to be moved to Well along with his girlfriend Emma and the only remaining medic. Over a year in and he had finally been moved to a normal base. He was there for a long, long time and really got close to his team. They were like a family. He proposed to Emma in mid-battle because it just seemed like the right time, and got everyone killed and the mission lost in the process. Around the same time he was up for a transfer, Emma's contract was up so she left RED, moving to a town not to far from his new base. He transferred to his current base of Dustbowl and had a rather hard time adjusting from his RED "family" to an even larger group of people. He's had trouble fitting in and it's caused him to feel extremely disconnected from anyone but the few he sees as friends. He has recently gotten his fiancee pregnant after a visit, which has been stressing him out, making him even less fun to be around. Strengths & Weaknesses *Strengths : -faster than typical soldier : -great for offense : -rocket jamping *Weaknesses : -also has less health than a typical soldier : -terrible for defense : -no shotgun :'( Relationships RED * Chad - Roomate and pretty much Ace's closest friend since ever. They get along quite well which is unfortunate because that means they help each other cause trouble. Chad has the ability to get on Ace's nerves sometimes, but he never holds a grudge too long against the guy. * Gladys - He really, really did not like her at first. This lead to a few awful arguments, but after proving herself on the battlefield, he is willing to take back some things he said. He now thinks of her as a pretty cool bro. * Tailor - Best when he is drunk. He is really the only medic on the field Ace will go to for healz. * Pike - Basically the only person you will catch him taking an order from. He finds her very smart and just fucking awesome. He really looks up to her. * Ardette - BITCH. * Hank - This guy is fun to mess with but pretty lame overall. He gets boring after too long. * Clark - Medics are not fit to lead teams. * he's friends with harvey too right> BLU *Mr. Weaver - fuck u *Lloyd - grow up *Lucius - i think he was on ace's old one *does he know anyone else? Miscellaneous Information *aaawwww shiiiit Category:Red Category:Soldier Category:Ace Category:Characters